Run
by BelleBailey
Summary: A missing scene in the ep with the tsunami. What happens when Ryan has to go back to a crime scene with another tsunami on the way? How will Calleigh react to this? CaRWash.


-1**RUN**

I don't own CSI: Miami Jerry B. and CBS do.

Ryan was running back into the CSI building, even though Horatio was yelling at him to came back. Everyone was leaving the building and getting out of Miami because of the tsunami that was coming. Eric ran up to Horatio and Ryan and told them that Calleigh was still in the building. Horatio told him that he was going to call and make sure she was still in there, before anyone went running around looking for her. Ryan ran straight to the DNA lab. There he found Calleigh, working.

"Calleigh!"

She turned to face him. She didn't say anything.

"Calleigh, what the hell are you doing? There's a tsunami coming!"

"I have to finish this."

Ryan walked up to her and grabbed her by her arm.

"Ryan, what are you doing!?"

"Why are you staying here? Do you want to die?"

Calleigh said nothing. Ryan loosened the grip on her arm.

"Is this about the other night?"

"I still don't have an answer for you."

"I don't care about that right now. We have to leave before the tsunami comes and destroys the city."

Calleigh and Ryan ran out of the building just in time to catch Horatio, Eric, and Alex leaving. Calleigh jumped in the back with Alex and Ryan went to the middle. Horatio was driving 70 miles per hour.

"Horatio, can't you drive faster? The tsunami's coming,"

Alex screamed.

"I'm trying."

Ryan looked back at Calleigh. He could tell she was scared, even through she was trying not to let anyone know it. Within 20 minutes, CSI was out of Miami. They headed to northern part of Florida. There they met up with Trapp.

"About 95 of Miami is up here."

"Good," said Horatio.

Calleigh walked away from the group and Ryan followed her.

"Are you alright?"

Calleigh ignored him. He put his arms around her. She didn't

stop him. She turned around and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you alright," he repeated.

"I'll be fine."

Ryan just stood there with her in his arms, unable to say a word.

"What??????!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to Horatio. They never heard he scream that loud ever. He hung up his phone and turned to the group.

"There's going to be another tsunami."

"So, we'll just stay up here," said Alex.

"Well, it wouldn't be in Miami for another eight hours and

they need a CSI down there."

"I'll go."

Everyone turned their attention to Ryan. Horatio walked up

to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll leave before it comes."

"Alright. Be careful."

Ryan nodded. He walked over to the car and started it.

Calleigh stopped him.

"I'm sorry that I don't..."

"I'm not going down there because of you..."

"Then why, Ryan."

He never answered her. Soon he was gone and on his way back to Miami. Calleigh tried calling him on his cell phone, but he never answered. Calleigh up to Horatio.

"Why did you let him go?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"He's unstable. He..."

"He told you he loved you. I kind of heard."

"Well, thanks for listening in on our conversations."

"Sorry."

"Horatio, I'm worried..."

"Trust him."

Calleigh sighed. Seven hours went by very slowly. Alex tried

to talk to Calleigh. She never said a word to Alex. At 8:00,

seven and a half hours later since Ryan left; Horatio's

phone rang.

"Caine………you'd better get out of there quickly. Hello?"

Horatio hung up his cell phone and talked to Trapp. Trapp

nodded and raced off in his police car with the lights on.

Horatio walked over to Alex and Calleigh.

"Alex, could I talk to Calleigh for a moment?"

"Sure."

Alex got up, put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder and left.

"What do you want, H.?"

"Mr. Wolfe called me. He's done collecting evidence."

"When's he coming back?"

"The tsunami is almost in Miami. His car broke down. He's

trapped there."

Calleigh didn't say a word, instead she started to run to

the other police car. Eric, Alex, and Horatio stopped her.

"Calleigh, calm down."

"Sweetie………."

"Calleigh, Frank went to Miami to get him."

Calleigh stopped struggling and cried on Horatio's shoulder.

He tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. A hour later,

Frank returned, with Ryan. He talked to Horation and Eric.

Alex came up to him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Wolfe," asked Horatio.

"Yeah. I was a little scared when I saw the tsunami coming."

"Where did you go?"

"An abandon house."

"You're very lucky," said Alex.

"I know."

Horatio, Eric, and Frank left. Alex stayed to continue the

conversation with Ryan.

"In more ways than one."

Now Ryan was confused. He saw Calleigh sitting by herself.

He walked up to her. He saw tears in her eyes. He kneeled

down behind her and put his arms around her. At first, she

jumped. She turned around and hugged him. She didn't let go.

"It's nice to see you too, Cal."

"Ryan, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I've been thinking since you left……"

"Calleigh…."

"No, Ryan. Let me finish. The reason I didn't have an answer for you before was because I was afraid to let any man know my true feelings. I thought that I wouldn't have to let anyone know, but then you came here. I love you, Ryan."

Ryan took his thumb and caressed her cheek. She smiled as she felt his skin touch her face.

"How did you get away from the tsunami."

"I hid in an abandon house."

"I'm glad you're alright."

They suddenly heard Alex gasping. They turned their heads to where Miami was. There was another tsunami grounding on top of Miami. With all the water, it was hard to even see Miami. Calleigh's arms tighten around Ryan's torso. He pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes. She knew why they were there. If he hadn't been in that house, he wouldn't be there with her. The tsunami came pretty close to where they were. They continued to hug each other. Neither one wanted to let the other one go.

The end

Please review.


End file.
